


Pansy's Lover

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: pansy meets an old classmate





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Pansy inhaled deeply on her cigarette. It was the only thing she enjoyed tonight. She knew she should quit, but over the past few years she began to care less and less about things like her health. It wasn’t that long ago that she would have been elated at the thought of attending a party with her new husband and their friends, but not now. 

Pansy had been married for four years now and while she knew things would never be as they were in the beginning, she was disappointed in marriage. She knew that the days of newness would wear off but she always thought she would be a constant in her husband’s life. That’s what she wanted, to be the first focus, but she wasn’t. 

Her husband worked for the Ministry of Magic and had been promoted to very high positions over the years for someone so young. He wasn’t even thirty yet and he was serving in the department of the Wizengamut. He hoped in a few years to be an undersecretary and was working hard to achieve the goal. 

As a result Pansy Parkinson Parish was often neglected and alone. Her husband worked long hours, sometimes coming home well after midnight. At first she thought he was cheating on her but quickly found out that wasn’t the case. Several co workers, and even one of his superiors had come to her asking to intervene and tell Jason that he was working too hard, and should not be staying at his office so much. The head of his department had told her that he had transfigured his armchair into a recliner so he could rest in between meetings. He also asked to her speak with Jason.

As usual he wouldn’t listen. He thought she was making it up and searching for reasons to get him home. It always ended the same way. He wanted to be the best he could and why couldn’t she support him? Well, she had no problem supporting him, but what about her? Did she need to be pushed aside because he had an ambition? Her life was now regulated to making appearances in her husband’s arm. He no longer cared about his wife. He cared only for his career.

She inhaled again, looking toward the ballroom. She had stepped outside to smoke partly because she was getting tired of the small talk with her husband’s colleagues and partly because she was tired of looking for him all night. Every time she found him, he managed to spot someone else within moments and would leave for a chat. 

She used to think her husband loved her, but now she was having serious doubts. He had missed her birthday, and to make amends, asked her to pick out anything she wanted at the jewelry store and he would buy it for her. It was the same thing he had done when he missed their anniversary as well. Pansy didn’t want make up gifts picked out and paid for by his assistant. Her husband didn’t even know what was bought in his name.

Pansy wasn’t the jewelry kind of woman anyway. He assumed that since she had a jewelry box that she had collected the gems. The box in fact contained the Parkinson family heirlooms. Well, if he had taken the time to remember anything about her, he would know that she loved reading and nature more then anything. 

At the tail end of her Hogwarts years and just afterwards, when she became friends with Hermione Granger, the girls traded books constantly. Pansy was able to read some of the greatest authors in muggle literature and Hermione was loaned the oldest books the wizarding world had to offer. Pansy often sat out on the grounds under huge trees immersed in newfound books.

If he had really wanted to make it up to her, he would have taken her to a book store or a signing. But no, he had forgotten so much about her and their marriage. Pansy gave out a weak smile as she thought about a muggle book Hermione had loaned her, about a man whose work was everything to him. His fiancée had gotten tired of waiting, being put off and forgotten about that eventually she called off their engagement. The man didn’t regret it until many years later and even then it had to be pointed out to him. 

She wondered if Jason still cared about her. Being provided for and being cared about where two different things and she was living the difference. She hated it. She hated being left alone forgotten about for work. She was simply someone he lived with now. They had sex on rare occasions and even then it was rushed and she felt nothing. She inhaled again. “Take it easy, the smoke isn’t going anywhere.” 

She looked up and smiled. “Ron Weasley.” She stood and gave him a hug. “It’s been some time.” 

“Yes, it has.” He sat down on the bench beside her. “How have you been doing Pansy?” He asked. 

“Well enough.” She answered, as she watched Ron light his own cigarette.

“That sounds depressing.” He said inhaling.

“It is.” She said, her expression going sad.

“No more wedded bliss?” He ventured. 

“No.” She looked at him face to face. “I wonder now why I ever married.”

“Don’t you love him?” Ron asked, in a teasing manner. When he saw her face fall slightly, he moved closer. “Pansy?”

“If you had asked me that a few years ago, I would have whole heartedly said yes. Now I’m not so sure what to answer.”

“It seems simple enough an answer.” Ron said. “Do you or don’t you?”

She looked aside and then back. “I suppose it’s hard to love someone when you don’t feel loved yourself.”

Ron’s heart went out to her. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She gave him a smile then discarded her cigarette. “I’m just lonely. I’ll deal with it.”

“You shouldn’t have to.” He said. “If you need to talk to someone, or just don’t want to pass the hours alone, owl me.”

“Thank you Ron.” She kissed his cheek and left back into the ballroom. Ron watched her leave with sad eyes. Pansy was a lovely woman, an asset to any man. Her husband didn’t see it. 

He knew Jason Parish and how ambitious he was. While he could never fault a man for wanting to obtain his goals, there was something to be said for not allowing family and loved ones to slip away in the process. Jason was fast losing Pansy and he either didn’t know or didn’t care. 

Ron had admired the woman she became. Dignified, graceful, beautiful, there was no end to her attributes. Ron wished he had been the type of man to win her, but his insecurities had taken him time to overcome. Now he was a man of his own means, a magical animal healer, and he was proud of himself. 

He was by no means a wealthy man, at lease not on the level that Pansy’s husband was on, but he was very comfortable. He had his own small home, having invested much of his income into the animal infirmary that his house was attached to. He was content. As content as he could be. 

Ron discarded his cigarette and made his way to the closets to fetch his cloak. A few moments later he had apparated home.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: a lok into pansys life  


* * *

Pansy walked with a common laziness along Diagon Alley. She had always come here when she felt the need to placate herself. Her husband had said nothing to her in two full days. He came home immediately going to his office, taking his dinner there. 

She was more depressed then ever. She didn’t know what she would do with herself. She thought of her future life and how it seemed she was destined to become an accessory to a career driven husband. 

She let herself smile as she looked at Flourish and Blotts. She and Hermione always made a trip here followed by tea at the Leaky Cauldron. Reliving those days were always a surefire way to raise her spirits. 

She walked into the store and breathed in the smell of printed parchments, book jackets and newspapers. She loved it here, she always had. She gave the owner a smile not wanting to interrupt the service he was giving to a customer. The old man gave her a nod and a grin as she went up the stairs to the second level. 

She ambled through the shelves glancing at titles. Some of them she had, some of them she wanted. She cradled two books in her arms as she turned into an aisle. 

“Hello.” She turned to the soft voice and smiled. 

“Hello Ron.” She walked over to him, giving him a hug. “What’s all this?” She asked looking at the books he held. They were various volumes on magical creature care and healing. “Didn’t they already teach you what you needed to know?”

“Yes,” he said with a smile, “but it’s always a good idea to stay well informed.” He looked at the novels she was carrying. “Leisure reading?” 

“It seems that’s all I have time for nowadays.” She was trying to stay happy but there were traces of sadness there that he could plainly see. It was the same traces he saw the night of the gala. 

“How about tea?” He ventured. She gave a small nod and together they went to the counter and paid for their books. 

A few minutes later they were settling into a table at the Three Broomsticks, tea set before them. “Come on now, why are you so unhappy lately?” He asked. 

Pansy gave in. The need to talk much stronger now that Ron had offered his ear. “My husband has all but forgotten about me Ron. I had resigned myself a long time ago to having to share time with his career, but to be practically abandoned is a hard hex to take.”

“How bad has it gotten?” He asked taking a sip and leaning forward. 

“Sometimes he doesn’t speak to me for days at a time.” Her eyes wondered around. “We haven’t had dinner together for a week. His assistant keeps a calendar of anniversaries and my birthday, sending a present on the right days.” 

“Do you still love him?” Ron asked. 

“I don’t know anymore, I really don’t. There was once a day when I would do anything for him. I thought he felt the same way. Now I’m having trouble believing it.” 

“Do you think it would make a difference if you left?” He asked. 

“It might. Having a wife always looks good when you are trying to get a ministry position.” She said, but he could see that it hurt her to know that she was considered merely a career asset. 

“Are you going to live life by what he wants? What about what you need? A relationship involves two people.” He said. “Your needs have to be meet as well.” 

“I had forgotten about my own needs when I got married. It became ‘our’ needs at that point.” She said, looking over at him. 

“That’s a wonderful thing Pansy, I believe in that as well.” She nodded. “But does your husband believe it? Is it worth staying married if you own needs are being ignored? It can’t be one sided Pansy, that’s not a marriage.” 

“What about you Ron, why haven’t you married?” She desperately wanted to take the spotlight off herself for a moment.

“I haven’t found the right person.” He looked down at his cup. “You know the feeling, when you can’t live without someone.” He said. 

“That feeling goes away Ron.” She said. He looked at her, seeing the hurt she was feeling. 

“If it’s with the right person Pansy, it doesn’t go away. If the right person feels it with you, that feeling only gets stronger as the years go by.”

She gave him a small mile. “You’ve had a good example of that in your life. Your parents have a strong marriage.” 

“Yes.” Was all he said. They finished tea and Pansy found herself pensive as she walked home. Ron have made her think. Was her marriage worth it? Should she leave?

She had invested four years in her marriage but had been neglected and unhappy for two and a half of those years. Was it going to get worse? She hoped not. Maybe she should try to be part of his world. Maybe she should try harder to get him to spend time with her. Maybe she would try tonight. 

 

It was near midnight as Pansy sat on the bay window smoking. She looked back at her husband. Jason was flat on his back snoring. She looked out into the night and the gardens that were perfectly hedged. A perfect house, a perfect garden, but a failure of a marriage. 

She was empty inside. She initiated sex with her husband tonight, hoping that the closeness would help them, but now was sorry she did. He hadn’t even kissed her. He buried his face in her neck and humped for half a minute, then came. 

Pansy was left again unsatisfied. She had tried to caress him but he brushed her hands away. She tried to kiss him but he turned his face away. Pansy inhaled again as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had never felt worse then she did tonight. She reached out to him for comfort and instead she felt used and discarded. She felt alone and unloved. She felt rejected and hurt. 

It would get worse, she knew it. She knew she should talk to him. Maybe she should have spoken to him instead of trying to make love. Make love. She shrugged to herself. They hadn’t made love for years. What happened here wasn’t making love. It was far from it. 

Pansy let more tears fall. They rolled down her cheeks, falling on the bed sheet she held around her. Her marriage was falling apart and she could do nothing to stop it. She gave a pathetic chuckle. Who was she fooling? Her marriage had already fallen apart. 

She thought about what Ron had said. Should she leave? Her needs and feelings were being ignored. As a wife she was being used. She was expected to make appearances and act like the devoted companion when he needed it.

She looked over at Jason again. There was once a time when he knew she wasn’t next to him in bed. When he knew she was upset, he would get up and sit with her, talk with her. Now when she felt the worst she had ever felt since they’d been married, he was asleep and oblivious to her. When she needed that partner in her life most of all, he was in his own dreams, and she was no part of them anymore.

She put out her cigarette and rested her head on her knees and let her tears out in full force, knowing her husband wouldn’t be woken by her emotions.

 

Pansy held her owl close to her chest. The owl hadn’t eaten all day and took only minimal water. She entered the building and went to the desk. 

“I’m sorry, I know you are closing up, but I was wondering if Ron was about.” She told the young man behind the desk.

“Don’t worry about the time, just have a seat, I’ll get Ron.” He hurried to the back and in less then a minute Ron came out smiling. It had been two days since she had seen him at the bookstore but his expression was such a welcome.

“Hello Pansy, what’s going on here.” He immediately took the owl from her arms.

“He hasn’t eaten or taken any water and he hasn’t groomed himself at all.” She said following him behind the desk and past several rooms. The one he took her to had several nests, but only one other was occupied by an old looking barn owl. 

“Is grooming a trait he displays daily?” He asked, looking into the birds eyes and examining feathers.

“Yes, he’s very meticulous about it.” She told him. She remained back a few steps as Ron focused on his patient. After a few moments Ron smiled. 

“It’s a simply lung infection, that’s all. Easy to fix.” He turned and took a bottle off his shelf. He held the bird in his arm firmly, and eased the potion into his beak. It took some time but he managed to get the bird to take half the bottle. “He needs to stay here tonight, but I always have someone here at all times. If anything serious happens, my house is connected so I can be notified.” 

She nodded, stroking the bird and kissing it’s beak. When Ron had settled the bird into a nest he looked back at her. “Would you like a glass of wine?” He asked. 

She gave a nod and followed him to a door at the far end of the building.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: a request  


* * *

She entered and looked around. It was obviously a bachelor home, but there were mementos of his life were scattered about. 

She smiled as she looked at several pictures of Hogwarts days, the wedding of his sister and best friend, family gatherings. He had a full life, a wonderful family, a good healing practice, but yet he was alone. Just as alone as she was, he just dealt with it easier then she did. She envied him his ability.

“Here you are.” He said next to her. She took the wine and drank it down. It felt good and she began to warm up. “Would you like to sit down?”

She sat on one of the armchairs he gestured to, taking in the comfort of the cushions. Ron was looking at her. “You’re still upset aren’t you?” He said. 

She could only nod. “Yes. I’m still upset.” She looked at him and couldn’t stop a tear from escaping. She brushed it away quickly. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I understand. What happened?” He asked. 

She shook her head slowly. “I tried to get close to him and in the end I felt worse then ever.” She admitted. She looked up at him and she could tell by the expression on his face that he didn’t fully comprehend. “I tried to make love and he…..well he finished in record time and fell asleep.” Ron looked away for a moment and then looked back, unsure what to say. Pansy looked at him again. “He didn’t even kiss me.” She whispered. Ron felt the urge to kill rising inside him. His face was harsh and Pansy knew instantly that he felt her pain. “I don’t understand sometimes. I know he’s focused on his career. I can handle that part, but when I cease to be a woman……” She let the phrase drop off. 

“You are a woman Pansy, it just may be that in his case, he falls to the typical man behavior we are all guilty of.” He personally thought he fell into it worse then any other man, but he didn’t say that to her. She felt bad enough. 

“Man behavior Ron?” She asked. 

“Pansy sometimes men don’t realize what they have until they are in danger of losing it. It’s pathetic I know but it’s true. He’s fallen into a comfortable place and thinks everything is fine.” He said. 

“So I have to threaten to leave for him to remember he has a wife? That seems like an underhanded thing to do.” 

“I know, but men are men and they don’t see it if you don’t point it out. Do you tell him how much it hurts to be treated this way? Is he aware of your feelings?”

“It would be pointless to tell him anything. He knows I don’t like being alone. I’ve asked him countless to spend time with me and he’s always too busy. It’s always the same answer.” Her eyes wondered around. 

“Maybe you do need to threaten him, or at least tell him you are thinking of leaving. Maybe it would open his eyes.” Ron ventured. In his mind however he thought she should just leave. She didn’t deserve to be treated that way. “If he doesn’t see you complaining he will think you are satisfied with how things are. He needs to be made aware.”

“I don’t know. Is it wrong to want to save a marriage that’s only four years old?” She asked. 

“No, no it’s not wrong and it very noble of you Pansy,” Ron said leaning forward, “but think first if it’s worth saving at all. It takes two people to make a marriage, you can’t save it on your own.”

Pansy let her head roll back against the chair. Ron was right. She couldn’t do it alone. Jason had to make an effort too, and he just wasn’t going to. She closed her eyes as the despair washed over her. She was no longer married. She merely shared a house with the man.

She let out her tears, unable to stop them. “Is it so wrong to want to be loved?” She whispered. 

“No it’s not.” Ron whispered back. Pansy felt his hand on hers. He had moved closer, kneeling by her chair. She looked down at him. “You deserve to be treated like a treasure Pansy and he doesn’t see it.” She watched him as he spoke gently to her. “I would never want to tell anyone to give up on a marriage but to see you hurt this way, what else can I say?”

Pansy let her tears fall as she looked at the bright blue eyes. Ron’s expression was comforting and she couldn’t help but let the tears roll. She leaned into Ron and let her head fall on his shoulder. She felt the armchair she was in widen after he whispered an incantation. She nestled under his arm and cried into his embrace. For the first time in long time she sobbed like a little girl. 

Ron held her and let her cry out her feelings. He hated Jason at this moment for hurting her as he did. A wife was to be cherished and loved, not left alone and neglected. 

He could do nothing but hold her, and listen to the sounds of her sobs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried into his neck. He wished he could do something to ease her pain but he was at a lose. He didn’t know what else to do. It seemed as if just holding her wasn’t enough. He looked to her face as best he could. She was moving her head back and forth on his shoulder. 

“Pansy what can I do?” He asked, suddenly desperate to be of more use. She raised her head. Her eyes were puffy and her lips were moist with her tears. Her cheeks shown with her crying. She was looking at him with intent, but he didn’t know what she was thinking. 

Out of nowhere she pressed her lips to his and kissed him. Her hands slid up to his neck pulling him closer. He pushed at her waist. “Wait…… Pansy….” he said between her kisses “……you’re upset…….you …..”

“Ron please don’t say no to me right now……” she kissed him again, moving along neck as she spoke, “I can’t handle rejection right now, please don’t…….” She was back to his lips. 

The plea was too much for Ron to handle. He titled his head and opened his mouth against hers, giving her all his passion, kissing her deeply. He tasted the saltiness of her tears but ignored it. 

Pansy arched her body into Ron, caressing his with hers. She shifted without taking her lips away and straddled his lap. She was hungry for this. Ron wanted her and she desperately needed to be wanted. 

“Ron, it’s been so long.” She gasped into his mouth. “I need this.” She thrust her hips forward feeling his erection hard and thick against her. “I need you.”

“You can have me Pansy,” He said as he breathed with her, cupping her ass in his hands, “I’ll give you anything you need.” He reached between her legs and felt her heat. She was on fire. He could feel the dampness of her knickers against his palm. 

She threw her head back and let out a loud moan. Bringing her gaze back she looked at Ron. His eyes were overflowing with lust as he worked his fingers into the silk and felt her lips. It had been so long since she had been touched, and it was getting to her.

She kissed him again thrusting deeply with her tongue, turned on by how he was responding to her. She reached down and frantically yanked at the fastening of his trousers. 

Ron felt her frustration as she pulled trying to get his belt off. He reached for his wand and with a flick, his trousers were gone and her knickers had vanished. Pansy didn’t care what spell he had used, all she cared was that she felt him against her. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around him. 

Ron let out a growl as she stroked him. Her skin was soft and he felt like he was being caressed by velvet. He let her touch him while she held the back of the chair in a tight grip. It was too much. He wanted to feel her heat. 

Reaching down while she touched him, he felt for her lips again. They were soaked, practically dripping into his hand. Pansy lifted slightly and guided his cock to her entrance.

Ron reached around and gripped her ass again. ‘Look at me woman.” He ground out. Pansy looked with wide eyes at his dominant words. His face furled as he pulled her closer, sliding inside. 

“Oh Ron.” She breathed as she was filled. She held onto his shoulders and rode him, getting off on his grunts and gasps as she bounced up and down on his cock. 

“That’s it Pansy, take what you need.” He managed to get out in between letting out sharp breathes. Pansy paid heed and took everything he had to offer. He body began to take on a sheen of sweat as she used his body. She began thrusting inward with her hips, sliding down on his cock fully and moving her hips in wide circles.

She started thrusting again, feeling the most pleasure from this movement. It didn’t go unnoticed by Ron. He slipped his fingers against her again and felt for her nub. When he found it, he flicked his finger over it rapidly.

Pansy let her body go on instinct. She turned into a wild woman as she rode the ginger stud underneath her. Ron knew she was close. She was beginning to tighten up on him.

“Come on Pansy, I know you’re almost there.” He said to her. His voice slid over her body, bringing up gooseflesh. 

“Ron…..I’m…..oh Ron……” She was moving frantically and Ron felt his own body loosing control as she clamped down on his, screeching out and throwing her head back. 

Ron fought frantically to hold onto her while arching his hips upward. He let out a howl as he came just as she was coming down from her own orgasm. 

It was some time later that Pansy rose and straightened her appearance. Ron had been silent the whole time, not wanting to make demands of her. Pansy leaned down and kissed his cheek. “It’s past midnight.” She whispered. Ron nodded. “I need to get back.” He nodded again. “I will come back tomorrow for Zeus.” 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” He said to her. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. A simple kiss with barely a touch but enough that Pansy felt it. 

She entered her house through the floo moments later. Making her way to her room, she passed her husband’s office and saw once again that he had fallen asleep on the couch with parchments spread out on the table before it. She turned her attention to the house elf that appeared. 

“Did he wonder where I was at dinner?” She asked the small creature. 

“No madam. He takes his meal in there. He has been in there since he comes home.” Without another word Pansy went to her room and went to bed. She smiled as she drifted off, still feeling Ron inside her.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: afterwards  


* * *

Pansy sat at breakfast, sipping her warm tea. She had been thinking all morning of Ron. Yesterday she felt sensations she had thought long forgotten. She hadn’t felt such a thrive for a man in such a long time. Her body warmed at the memories of his hands, his words to her, his body against hers. 

When she returned to fetch her owl, would he behave differently towards her? He didn’t want to have sex with her, he said as much, but she had begged him, pleaded with him. She said she needed him and that much was true, but did he feel guilty for giving in to her? She certainly did, having put him in that position. 

She had to apologize, there was no doubt about that. She sipped her tea lost in her thoughts when her husband entered. 

“Good Morning Jason.” She said devoid of emotion. 

“Good morning Pansy, I’m off to the office, I have a meeting to get to.” He took in her appearance as he hurried through his breakfast. “Are you heading out?”

“Yes, I have to go fetch Zeus.” She answered. Her husband looked up. 

“Where is he?” He hadn’t stopped chewing. 

“I took him to an animal healer. He had a lung ailment and the healer wanted to keep him overnight.” 

“When did you take him?” 

“Yesterday.” She answered. 

“Oh.” He merely shrugged and continued eating as he read The Daily Prophet. Pansy looked at him in a glare. He hadn’t even noticed she was not home last night. She returned very late but he as usual was preoccupied. 

“Jason, are you happy?” She ventured. 

“Yes, of course.” He answered not looking up from the paper. 

Pansy waited to see if he would say more but he didn’t. “I’m not sure I’m happy Jason.” She ventured hoping he would discard the paper now, but again she was wrong. 

“Pansy I’ve always told you that anything you want, just let me know and I’ll buy it.” He finished his coffee and rose. “I’m going to be late if I don’t leave, buy whatever you want my dear, don’t worry about it.” He kissed the top of her head and then left. 

Pansy sat there in her chair for several moments staring at the empty chair her husband had just vacated. She tried to form some word in her head to vent her anger but eventually rose from her chair and went upstairs muttering “tosspot” as she left the manor. 

She arrived at Ron’s animal infirmary at just after eleven. She smiled at the intern at the desk. “I’m here to pick up Zeus.” 

“Ah yes, Mrs. Parish. You can go though to Ron’s house, he can help you.” 

“Ron’s house?” She asked. 

“Yes, he said when you arrived to let you go ahead and go back.” She nodded and went down the hall. Knocking on the door, she waited only a moment when Ron answered. 

“Hello.” He said stepping aside to let her in. 

“Did I interrupt something?” She said, taking in his appearance. He was wearing jeans, partially fastened and black socks, nothing else. 

“No you didn’t. I’m not planning on working today so I usually don’t bother dressing.” He closed the door and walked to the couch. “Would you like to sit down?”

“Ron? Can we talk.” She said still standing.

“Yes, we can, but please sit down.” He said. She walked over to the couch and sat next to him. “You’ve been thinking about last night?” He prompted.

“Yes, I have, and there’s something I need to say.” She said. 

“I’ve been thinking too and there’s something I want to say also.” He told her. 

“You go first.” She said, facing him. 

“No you go, ladies first.” He said with a smile. 

“Well I guess I wanted to say that I’m sorry.” He looked confused. 

“Sorry?” He said. “For what?”

“Well Ron,” she looked at him again, “for using you the way I did.” She admitted. 

“Using me?” He asked. 

“Yes. I know you didn’t want to be have sex last night, and I know I shouldn’t have used guilt to make you give in. I’m sorry Ron, it I promise that it won’t happen again.” She had thought in her head all morning what she would say to him, and the lines came out of her head just as she had rehearsed in the mirror. 

Ron stared to chuckle. “Use me did you? Guilt me into it did you?” He said. Pansy could only nod. “And I suppose you guilt-ed me into the erection as well.” 

Pansy looked confused. “Ron I just………”

“Pansy if I didn’t want to I wouldn’t have.” He told her. “I tried to refuse at first because you are a married woman and very upset, I didn’t want you to feel guilty about that. Believe me Pansy the last thing I wanted to do was make you feel bad about going outside your marriage.” He sat up and leaned in taking her hand. “I did want you Pansy, so much, and the fact that you are another man’s wife was making me have seconds thoughts.” 

“Then why did you?” She whispered. 

“Because I wanted you too much and when you asked me not to turn you away, I just couldn’t resist.” Pansy look around trying to put together what she had heard. Ron was angry, and he didn’t feel used. “Pansy.” She looked back at him. “What do you want from me?”

“I don’t understand Ron? What do I want from you?”

“Do you want to just let last night be a night and nothing more, or do you want to be able to come here whenever you wish?”

“You would agree to that Ron? Even though I am married?” She asked. 

“I would like to have you to myself but I have no right to ask that. Your marriage is your business. What I am concerned with was how much you seem to need it. I want to give you anything you need, no matter what it is.” 

“That doesn’t seem fair to you.” She said. She wanted more then anything to be able to come to Ron for the intimacy she wanted. “I would be using you.” 

Ron smirked. “If you think if it that way, then yes I suppose you would be. But think of it my way Pansy, we both need something. I know I can’t be anything more then comfort to you, but if you’d let me,” he moved closer, “I’d like to be that comfort anytime you need it. If you don’t then I won’t mention it again and just remember last night. It’s your choice.” 

Pansy didn’t know what to say. He was offering her a way to deal with a failure of a marriage and a way to heal her broken spirit. She was so conflicted. She knew she shouldn’t agree. There was nothing in it but hurt for all involved. Ron would be hurt because they would have to hide from others, Pansy was hurting already knowing she couldn’t offer him anything more. Even Jason would be hurt. But she had a feeling it was his pride that would be hurt more then anything. 

Jason would no doubt feel the sting to his image and the impact on his career. Pansy herself was of little consequence when it came to how he was perceived by his peers. 

She looked over to Ron. “You’re willing to do that for me Ron? Deal with having to keep this a secret? We could never be more then what we were last night.” 

“I know Pansy, but you needed it, and I want to be the one you go to. I want to give you everything you need. All you need to do is come here and I’ll be waiting. If that is all I can be to you, then let me be that.”

She rubbed her eyes with one hand. “Pansy,” he lifted her chin with her fingertips, “I won’t demand anything from you. I will accept anything you give me, but I won’t ask for anything but the chance to be here for you.” 

“I’m afraid Ron.” She said averting her eyes. 

“Of what? He asked, sliding closer and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“That I will become addicted to something I can’t have.”

“You can always have me Pansy, always. I will never refuse you. I just want to be what you need.” He said leaning in and kissed her lips gently. “Please let me be what you need.” Pansy gave in, reclining into him and returning his kiss. 

“I hope we don’t regret this Ron.” She said as he rose from the couch and lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him as he walked back to his room. 

Pansy let herself fall back slowly on his bed, enveloped in the softness of his sheets at her back and the warmth of his body against her chest. Ron’s kiss was full of passion, as he undressed her. A passion she had long been denied. 

Ron kissed his way down her throat, lacing his fingers with hers when he got to her breasts. She held his hands tightly as he sucked and teased her nipples with his tongue. She let her legs open and hugged his hips when he slid between them.

Ron rose up and kissed her again. She slid her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer. She drowned on the skin to skin contact as his chest slid against hers. 

Ron took his time with her. They had already given in to the frenzied rage of desire, it wasn’t needed now. What Pansy needed now was to be treasured and worshipped. He breathed in her scent, letting her sweet perfume fill his every pore. “You are so beautiful Pansy.” He whispered in his ear when he made his way back up her body. 

Pansy lifted her legs and slid them around his waist. She responded whole heartedly to his caresses, arching into him and turning her head to give him more access to her neck. 

He looked in her eyes, watching them roll back as he slid inside her. Pansy let out a loud groan as his length submerged itself deeply. She hugged him with all of her limbs and nuzzled his face with hers. “Oh Ron, you are amazing.” She whispered as he started a slow rhythm, moving slowly in and out of her. 

Ron kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, her lips, her neck, her earlobe. Pansy held her head still, receiving all his kisses and releasing sighs of contentment as he moved in and out. She slid her hands up and down his back, feeling the muscles move and flex. 

She let her body reach for it’s own pleasure, giving over to Ron and his touch. She raised her hands and wove her fingers in his hair. She loved his hair. Soft and silk, devoid of any maintenance or additive, and gloriously vibrant. As vibrant as his passion for her. 

She felt her body responding in strength to his movements. She pulled him closer and arched into him. Ron felt her body tightening on him. He loved the feeling she gave him when she approached bliss. It spurred him on, willing him to move faster and deeper. She was pulling on his shoulders, locking her ankles around his waist, pulling him deeper inside her. 

She let out a mad shriek and squeezed down on his cock, covering him in hot fluids. Ron wasn’t far behind, emptying himself into her as she came down from her own orgasm. 

He tried to move off of her but she held him still, not unlocking her legs and still clutching him to her. She planted kisses along his jaw and temple. “Ron, you are amazing.” She whispered once again.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: another insight to pansys life  


* * *

Pansy sat causally sipping her tea and reading her morning paper. Her life was good. Well, good from her vantage at least, and that was all that mattered to her lately. She had been carrying on with Ron for the past four months and as he had promised, made no demands at all. Pansy was pleased, Ron was pleased and they enjoyed themselves in every measure. 

Pansy had even made excuses of seeing friends for weekends so she could spend time with Ron undisturbed. She was just in the middle of planning another weekend away, when her husband entered the dining area and sat down, pouring his morning tea.

“Who is he?” Jason asked, focusing his eyes on his wife. 

Pansy looked at him. “Who are you referring to?” Although she knew what he meant. 

“The man you are seeing?” He answered his frown deepening. 

“What makes you think I’m seeing a man?” She asked. She knew this would be coming and she thought about how to handle it. Her fears were gone, as well as her guilt.

“Ginny came by yesterday wondering if you were in.” He answered.

“I see.” She said looking back to her paper. She had told her husband she was visiting Ginny yesterday. She was of course at Ron’s. 

“Who is he?” Jason asked. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Pansy said, finishing her tea. 

“Oh yes, it does. Don’t you understand how this looks.” 

Pansy fixed her eyes on him, giving him a stoic look. “How it looks to you or how it kooks to your peers?” She asked. His confused look made her chuckle. “Jason, you haven’t cared about me for years. You only care how it makes you look to those you work with. When was the last time you paid attention to how I felt or what I needed?” 

“I give you everything you need.” He said with force leaning forward. 

“I need to feel loved Jason and it’s been years since you made me feel loved!” She stood up and looked down at him. “You don’t know when I feel sad, when I’m lonely, when I want to be intimate, not that it would have made a difference.” She added. 

“What do you mean?” He asked getting angry. 

“Jason the sex we’ve had is so few and far between it’s considered monumental, or it would be if it was a monument of any kind. You didn’t even kiss me last time, and you always fall asleep afterwards.” Letting it all out felt good. It felt better then she thought it would. Ron was right, she shouldn’t have held it in and dealt with it herself. 

He tossed the paper aside and stood. “So you go to another man?” He shouted. 

She nodded. “I guess that’s a fair assumption. I’m feeling neglected and ignored in my home so I go to someone who makes me feel loved and wanted.” 

“Who is it?” He demanded. 

“That’s of no concern to you.” She said simply. 

“Oh yes it is. You going to another man makes it appear as if I can’t satisfy my own wife.” He was bright red by this point. 

Pansy stood and walked over to him. Facing him she spoke with calmness and directness. “You can’t.” She left him standing in the dining area and left the manor. 

 

It took her only a few moments to get to Ginny’s. The redhead opened the door and immediately held out her arms. “Pansy, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s ok Gin,” Pansy returned her hug, “don’t worry about a thing.” 

“When I asked to see you he told me you were at my house and gave me this odd look.” She sat down, offering the other girl the chair opposite her. “I wanted to laugh at the git, but I didn’t know if that would make things worse for you.”

“I’m sorry I used you as an excuse. We usually meet at Hogsmeade so I didn’t think you’d go to my house.” 

“Tell me next time and I can cover if he comes over here or something.” She said. Pansy smiled at her. “So where did you go?”

“I really can’t say.” Pansy felt guilty, but she didn’t know if Ron was willing to admit it to his sister that he was seeing a married woman. “But maybe I will be able to tell you soon.” She offered, making a mental note to talk with Ron. 

“It’s a man isn’t it?” Ginny guessed. 

“Yes, it’s a man.” Pansy admitted. 

“I thought as much. I’m glad.” Pansy looked up at her shocked. “Pansy I can see how miserable you have been. Why can’t you tell me who it is? I can keep a secret.” 

“I’ll find out if he’s alright with my talking you. I only stopped by to say sorry about Jason.” She rose. 

“Don’t worry, I’m here for you Pansy. It will take more then his glare to upset me at all.” The two ladies parted with an embrace. 

She then left to Ron’s through the greenhouse entrance. He added a door for her to enter without being seen through the infirmary. The interns would begin to ask questions or make assumptions if she showed up all the time going back to his house. 

She entered and relaxed in her favorite chair before his fireplace. The charms Ron placed on his house would let him know when she arrived. She had been there for only a few moments when Ron walked back. “Hello love.” He walked over and kissed her. “I didn’t know you were coming by.” 

“Well, I had to, we need to talk. Do you have time or should I come back later?” She said holding his hands. 

“The interns can handle anything, what’s the matter?” He looked concerned. 

“I told my husband I was going to your sister’s when I came here yesterday.” He nodded. “Well Ginny showed up and asked to see me.” 

Ron‘s eyes shot open. “Oh Merlin. What did he say?” 

“He asked me this morning, when he came in from breakfast. He didn’t ask if there was another man, he simply asked who it was.” 

“What did you tell him?” Ron asked with a slight grin. He didn’t care at all what Jason thought, and the fact that the man knew his wife went to someone else was humor in Ron’s eyes. 

“I told him it was none of his concern.” 

Ron chuckled. “I wish I could have seen his face.” 

“Yes, he was upset. But just like I knew, he was more concerned with how it made him look, not how it made him feel. He can stir himself to insanity trying to figure it out for all I care.” 

She sat with Ron on the couch, holding his hand in her lap. “Pansy, what if he wants a divorce?”

“Then he can have one.” She said without preamble. 

“Just like that.” He asked. She nodded. “What will you do? Where will you go?”

“I have the money from the Parkinson estate, I’m not destitute. With Jason supporting me I haven’t needed it. I kept it aside in case I was ever on my own. He actually doesn’t know how much I have, it never came up.” 

“That’s sound thinking.” He leaned in closer caressing her shoulder. “So if you decide to leave where will you go?” He spoke quietly. 

Pansy smiled and looked at him. “Where would you like me to go?” She had a feeling she knew the answer.

“You are always welcome here, you know that.” She nodded. “But I meant what I said from the start. I will never demand anything from you or pressure you. I will only tell you what I wish. And I wish you would come and live here with me, but I’m not trying to force it.” 

She turned and faced him. “I know Ron, and may I say that if I make the decision to leave, this will be the place I come to.” Ron smiled at her and leaned in to start a heated snog session. 

They both loved a heated snog session in the afternoon. It was chock full of groping and grunting and dry humping, but cut off entirely too soon by an intern who announced a new patient. 

 

That evening Pansy was reading in the library when her husband entered. She gave him a sarcastic smile. “Wow, I get approached twice in one day. This is new.” 

“Ron Weasley.” He said looking down at her. 

“What about him?”

“You were at his house for three hours this afternoon.” He stood with what he must have considered power. His feet braced in a firm stance, and his hands were in his pockets while he fixed her with what could only pass as a hard glare. It only made Pansy want to laugh. 

“How did you know that?” She asked still smiling. 

“I had you followed.” 

Pansy laughed and set her book down. “Really? Well, that explains why you mentioned it this morning instead of last night.” Her smile never wavered. “Buy why?” 

“I had a right to know.” He said taking a step forward. “I wonder how it will make you look if I should happen to speak to him.” He lifted an eyebrow.

“Go right ahead Jason.” She stood and walked over to him. “But what could you possibly say to him? Demand that he stop shagging your wife?” Jason flinched at the words. “Ron does what I want him to do, he won’t listen to you. Ron doesn’t care what people say about him, so informing anyone of this would do no good. His has his own practice, so you have no power of him over his career. What could you possibly do to him?” She had spoken directly in his face and all her husband could do was listen.

“Did it ever occur to you that a man to man talk might work? He would understand how another man feels. He may call this off on the grounds that he wouldn’t appreciate his own wife taking to another man.” Jason glare grew harder. 

“Ron isn’t married, and he doesn’t care what you think, but Jason, if you think a man to man will help, then by all means go and see him.” Pansy sat and picked up her book.

“You are my wife!” He yelled taking her book and hurling it across the room. “I give you everything! I make sure you have anything you want! And you go to another man anyway?!” The vein in his neck was throbbing but Pansy was undaunted.

“I NEED LOVE!’ She hurled at his face, giving his chest a shove. “I NEED MORE THEN A FAST HUMP AND A DIAMOND NECKLACE BOUGHT BY YOUR FUCKING ASSISTANT!” She gave him another shove. “YOU THINK BUYING ME THINGS THAT SHINE AND COST A LOT OF GALLEONS MAKES UP FOR MY HUSBANDS ABSENCE! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU ASKED ME WHAT I FELT, WHAT I THOUGHT OR EVEN IF I WANTED TO GO TO THOSE DAMNED EVENTS WITH YOU, DECORATING YOUR ARM!” He had back up a step as she pushed on his chest again. “WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU KISSED ME, OR MADE LOVE TO ME, OR EVEN SHOWED ME I WAS A WOMAN YOU WANTED IN YOUR LIFE? IN YOUR LIFE JASON, NOT AS AN ASSET TO YOUR FUCKING CAREER!”

She stepped back and took several breathes in and out. After several moments she looked back at her husband. He had calmed down as well, but was still frowning. “Jason, we used to love each other. I have always admired your ambition, and I have always supported you. But I’m nothing to you now. Just a convenience when you need an escort to a ministry event, and a nuisance when you have to send your valued assistant to waste time buying a gift to make up for an anniversary you forgot.”

“Pansy I never……..” She cut him off. 

“No Jason, I’ve heard it before.” She sat down again, after retrieving her book. “Talk to Ron if you’d like, it makes no difference to me.” She opened her book and continued reading

Jason left the manor. His footsteps were hard and pounded the ground as he walked to the magical animal infirmary that Ron Weasley owned and operated.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: a meeting with ron  


* * *

Ron was busy tending a black cat when one of the interns came in. “Healer Weasley, there’s a gentleman here to see you.”

“Take his animal and begin a chart.” Ron said without looking up.

“He has no pet, he only asked to speak with you.”

Ron looked at the young man confused. “Has he been here before?” 

“I don’t remember him being here before, and Ann didn’t seem to recognize him either.” The intern answered. 

“Escort him to an empty room and I’ll be with him in a moment.” The intern left and after Ron finished with his patient he sought out the strange man. 

“I’m healer Weasley, can I help you with something?” Ron offered his hand to the man, but took it back with a frown when the man just stood and looked at him. “You did ask to see me?” 

“Yes I did. I’m Jason Parish.” He told her. 

“I see.” Ron set down his parchments and faced the man before him accessing his lover’s husband. He almost chuckled at the differences.

Jason was the same height as Ron but a ministry career did nothing for the man’s physique. Ron’s physical life of dealing with very large animals as well as household familiars gave him a strong build. Jason however used his influence and power to wield authority. He was lean but didn’t emanate strength. His dark blonde hair was neatly combed and cut in a traditional office style. It reminded Ron of his own first year haircut. “Then I assume you came for something specific?”

“In a sense. I found out about you and my wife.” If he thought to make an impact he was disappointed. Ron wasn’t the least bit daunted at being confronted with the knowledge. 

“I know.” Ron told him. 

“I had thought Pansy might have told you. Needless to say it will stop.”

“When Pansy tells me it’s over.” Ron confirmed.

“I am telling you it’s over.” He tried to reaffirm. 

“I don’t listen to you, I listen to Pansy.” He took a step forward and met the man’s height and eyes. “Unlike you, I only care about how she feels. Not you. When she tells me she doesn’t want me anymore then I will leave her be, until then she is the one I obey.”

“Do you have any idea what I can do to you?” Jason asked getting mad. 

“Nothing.” Ron said with a smirk. “This infirmary is mine outright and the clientele is built on my reputation as a healer, not word of mouth, so you can do or say nothing to harm it. As far as Pansy goes, you have little control over what she does with her time and I don’t think you care enough about her to take time from your career to persuade her otherwise.”

“You would carry on with a married woman, disrespecting her and her husband in the process?” He challenged.

“I am not at all sure Pansy feels disrespected. She has never said as much to me.”

“Her husband has been disrespected I assure you.”

“Her husband has treated her as nothing but a lodger in his house. He doesn’t remember her birthday, let alone when she comes or goes during the day. He has sadly forgotten that he is married, and she is the one who has suffered through the years. She is the only one who has been disrespected, but not by me.” His words were said with calmness, but Ron’s feelings were behind them. He had seen Pansy blossom over the months, and she reminded him of the carefree girl from Hogwarts.

“I am well aware of my wife‘s activities, or I would not have found out about this.”

“The only reason you found out was because my sister showed up unexpectedly. If that hadn’t happened this would have gone on for many more months.”

“Months?” He said looking confused. 

“I thought you were aware?” Ron chuckled. “Did you think this was recent? You really haven’t been paying attention to her have you?” Ron didn’t bother holding in his laugh. 

“How long?” Jason demanded. 

“A little over four months.” Ron answered. The man knew enough, so telling him how long wouldn’t make any difference. He remained silent while watching Jason go through what he had just heard.

“Would you enjoy it you had a wife and she strayed for four months?’ He asked, his face bright enough to rival the maddest Weasley family member.

“If I had a wife I would not mistreat her to the point that she sought out another man.”

“I have never mistreated my wife. She has everything she wants.’ His eyes were blazing now. 

“When is her birthday?” Ron asked. Jason said nothing. “Her favorite book? Where she goes for walks? Her favorite quidditch team? The muggle play she’d most like to see?” Jason remained silent. “I would think a man who knows his wife would know all of these things. Pansy is a woman and wants to be loved as one.”

“Are you telling me you love her?” Jason asked with a sarcastic sneer.

“Her birthday is April 12. Her favorite book is a muggle novel she borrowed from Hermione called Sense and Sensibility. She goes for walks along the gardens behind your manor, and along Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Her favorite Quidditch team is the Cannons and I take full credit for enlightening her. She would love to see a musical Harry told her about called The Phantom of the Opera.”

Jason stared openly at Ron. “All of this proves nothing.” He was grasping for anything now, but it wasn’t looking good. 

“True. In the end Pansy is still your wife. It kills me to know that I can’t give her my name or come home to her, but I at least will never ignore her or make her feel worthless. I will do anything for her, even put up with you if need be. You can’t take away how I treat her. No matter how hard you try.”

Jason stared at Ron for several long moments, then turned and left without another word. 

Ron scrawled out a note and sent it off with his hawk. He used a hawk because the bird flew faster then owls and with more determination. The loyal bird would get to Pansy in record time. 

 

Pansy was still reading when Ron’s hawk tapped at her window. She read the brief note and threw it in the fire. She knew Jason would approach Ron, and smiled at Ron’s response. She would get the whole story later, but for now waited for Jason to come home. 

She had spent the day thinking and trying her hardest to come to a decision. Over the past few months she had grown close to Ron. Closer then she thought she would. 

Ron had mentioned in the beginning being an outlet for her urges, but he had turned into so much more for her. She went to him for more then urges. She went to him to cure her of loneliness and to help with stress, even when she just needed to be with him. 

Had she not been married she would say he was her boyfriend, and she found herself wishing she lived with him. Jason would not care about whether or not she left. He had stopped caring a long time ago. 

She wanted to leave. It was clear now. She had to leave this farce of a marriage. She didn’t want to live a lie anymore. She was unhappy with Jason and she was happy with Ron. She was more than happy with Ron, she was in love with him. She finally admitted it to herself. She was in love with him. 

In the middle of her thoughts the door to the manor flew open and her husband made his way to the library. He stared at her for a moment but Pansy sat in silence looking at him. 

“Four months!? This has been going on for four months!?” He yelled. She nodded. At her admission he hollered out again. “HOW LONG WOULD YOU HAVE KEPT THIS UP?!” 

Pansy smiled, and spoke, completely ignoring his question. “I’ve come to a decision Jason.” 

“So have I. This ends now. It’s all over, I’ve spoken to him.” 

“And did he say he would stop?” She asked, knowing the answer. 

“I don’t need his permission and neither do you! This ends Pansy, you are my wife, not his.” 

“I know, but that will change.” She said standing. 

He froze and his face drained of blood. “What are you talking about?” He said.

“I want a divorce Jason. I’ve had enough of being nothing to you.” She walked over to him. “I don’t want to live like this. I’m not happy.” 

“Divorce is not the answer, Pansy. You are only thinking of this because of him. We can take a vacation, go wherever you want.” 

“This has nothing to do with Ron. For the past few years Jason, you have traded me in for the ministry. I didn’t mind having to share you with your career but there are times when you don’t even know I live here. You don’t speak to me for days at a time. You have your assistant take care of gifts because you are too busy to deal with it. I don’t like living like this way Jason.” 

The tears had fallen in the process of her admission. She wasn’t sad, but rather hurt that she had to admit her feelings. Pansy had as much pride as anyone, more so being a Slytherin, and telling her husband that she felt like nothing to him was painful for her. Jason had nothing to say. He looked at the woman he married not too long ago. “Do you want me to give up my career to stay here and spend time with you?” He asked. “As hard as I have worked to get where I am and achieve what I want?” 

“Of course not Jason, I have never asked you to give up what you have gained, and I never would, but there is something called going home after work. You go to the ministry on the weekends, you stay late into the night, sometimes all night. When was the last time we had dinner together, when was the last time we talked of anything besides your latest project?” She spoke softly. “When was the last time you made love to me Jason, honestly made love to me. I’m not a part of your life anymore. I want to mean something to someone. I can’t do this anymore, it hurts too much.” She let her tears fall, not having the strength to stop them. 

“I work hard to give you whatever you want,” he said to her, his voice was quiet and gentle now, “and it’s still not enough for you?” He was still angry but now he was confused. His wife was not given to emotion, and to see her crying was something he didn’t know how to deal with.

“Jason I’ve never asked you for anything. I have only wanted to be the woman you love, but I’m not.” Pansy wiped her tears. “I’ve been convenience when you need someone on your arm at an event, or you need someone to plan a dinner. Other then that Jason there is no place for me here. There’s no place for me with you. Besides, we both know that you work hard to obtain your goals, not to give me anything I want.”

“I love you Pansy.” He countered, but the admission had come far too late. Jason didn’t realize it but it had been a year since he had said those words to her, almost a year and a half since he had said them with feeling.

“I believe you do Jason, in your own way, but I don’t feel loved and I just think you love your career more. All I’ve wanted was to be with you. I don’t care about jewels or clothes or being admitted to posh establishments. All the parties in the world mean nothing to me.” 

All he could do was stare at her. This was all news to him. “Why haven’t you said anything to me?” 

“I’ve tried to. I’ve tried to get you to spend time with me, I’ve tried to tell you I’m not happy, but your response is to have your assistant send me a necklace or pick out a present. I appreciate your ambition Jason but I never wanted to be lost in the process.”

Jason looked aside. Pansy had said what she needed to say. She turned and went to fetch her cloak. When she turned to look at the library door, Jason was standing in it with a hard look on his face. She turned and left the manor without another word.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: divorce  


* * *

Ron had settled himself in his chair with his Quidditch magazine and a glass of wine. He was sure Pansy was having words with her husband, and he wondered what was being said. Maybe he could convince her to give him the memory to view. 

He was smiling at the humorous scenarios he was creating in his mind when the back entrance opened. He stood up and set his wine aside. That was Pansy’s entrance, only she knew about it. Sure enough she walked down the hall and looked at him. 

They stared at each other for a moment. She had a peaceful look on her face. He gave her a small smile. “I left him.” Was all she said and at first Ron wasn’t sure he heard her right. Her face slowly grew to a smile and she hurled herself at him. Ron lifted her off the ground and spun her around, crushing her ribs in his embrace. She was his. She was finally all his. 

Pansy took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. He returned it feeling how much of herself she was giving. He felt the urgency and the lust radiating off of her. She locked her legs around his waist and yanked on his shirt. 

“A bit randy are we?” Ron joked walking back to the bedroom, holding her ass in his hands. 

“Yes, so don’t tease me Ron.” She let her legs release him and settle on the floor. She brought her hands around and began pulling his jeans open. 

“Wow,” he said as he watched her, “ no desire for foreplay tonight?” He added a chuckle. “Normally you always waaaaaaaaaaaa…………” He was silenced as Pansy took his cock in her mouth, sliding as deep as she could. 

Ron moved her hair aside and held it gently out of the way. He loved watching her lips working over his cock. He was hard as can be as she sucked him, slurping and stroking him with the flat of her tongue. 

She pulled away and looked up at him. There was a strand of saliva connecting his head to her lips and Ron had never seen a sexier sight then her lips plump from sucking him off.

She continued stroking him as she looked up in his eyes. He was just as hungry as she was, she could tell. His chest was rising and falling, and his eyes were half closed. Pansy clenched her teeth and rose one side up in a grin. 

She pushed on his jeans, moving them down his hips. Her frantic desperation to get his clothes off didn’t go unappreciated. He returned her actions and in mere moments had her stripped as well. 

Clutching to each other they fell back on the bed. Pansy let her legs fall open and welcomed his weight. Locking her ankles at the small of his back she arched her hips trying to take him inside her. 

“Fuck me Ron, now.” She gasped out, positioning her pussy. 

“Bloody hell woman.” Ron was getting off on her frantic attempts. She was randy as all hell, he could smell and feel her heat. Pulling his hips back and adjust his frame until he felt her entrance on his head, then he thrust home. 

“YES!!!!!” She screamed out arching her body into his. She covered his face with kissed. “Yes, Ron, more, give me more.”

“Anything you want my lovely.” Ron told her thrusting in and out. He moved easily, thrusting deep the way she liked it. 

“Harder Ron, it’s not enough.” She told him, pulling his shoulders.

“Not enough it is?” He hooked her knee on his elbow, planting a fist at her side. “Harder you want?” He pulled back and thrust hard, pulling out a shriek from his woman. “You wanted it this way didn’t you?” He teased, driving into her body, and watching her breasts bounce about. 

“Yes!” She cried, keeping her body open to his.

“You like this do you?” He asked again. When she said nothing, he froze. “Do you like it?” He smiled as her body tried to thrust up, but his weight held her still.

“Yes, yes I do, now keep going!” She yelled, wrapping her arms around him and pulling frantically. 

“Whatever my lady wants.” He drew back and began a pummeling pace. Pansy let out every shriek and cry in her body, holding his arms as she was driven across his bed. 

“Oh Merlin Ron, I love you!” She cried out. Ron began fucking her harder. He heard her words and they went straight to his heart. He reached up with his other hands and turned her head to face him. He kissed her with possession, marking his territory. 

“I love you too Pansy.” He whispered in her ear. Their bodies bucked and writhed against each other. Limbs combined with limbs and soon they became a mass of flesh coated with sweat. 

Pansy’s pussy tightening down on his cock and coating him with her release brought about his own. He howled into her open mouth as he came inside her. Pansy held her lover close, smiling as they eventually drifted off to sleep. 

 

Two weeks later Pansy was meeting with Hermione. Pansy had hired her to oversee her divorce proceedings. Everything had been done through Hermione, Pansy only needed be here at this final hearing. 

Against Hermione’s advice, Pansy had forfeited everything but what she herself had brought to her marriage. The Parkinson family jewels would remain hers, as well as any money entrusted from her family estate, a fortune in itself. She would receive nothing from Jason. Hermione had wanted to push for some form of spousal maintenance but Pansy refused to be connected with him any longer. 

Together the two ladies walked into the ministry courtroom. Jason and his representing legal counsel were already there. The legal panel were slowly entering and taking their seats. 

Pansy sat down and folded her hands in her lap. Hermione took out a few parchments and arranged what she needed. Pansy could feel Jason looking at her but she looked at the panel and said nothing. Hermione would speak for her. Unless the panel addressed her directly she would remained silent. 

The panel made sure Pansy knew what she was doing when she refused any settlement or assets. “My client wishes nothing but the dissolution of her marriage. She wants nothing else.”

“Honorable council members, my client Mr. Parish has provided his wife with a veritable fortune in jewels and properties that he wishes to retain control of. Seeing as how Mrs. Parish chose to go outside of their marriage, we feel this is a fair argument and she should retain no possession of these.”

“Again I state that Mrs. Parish is not asking for anything. The home and other properties, he can keep. Mrs. Parish doesn’t wish her jewels either, only the Parkinson heirloom jewels, which according to the law are hers in full right, not her spouse‘s. As I have said, Mr. Parish is not being challenged for anything. Pansy only wants to dissolve her marriage.”

“Mrs. Parish, you do understand that you will receive nothing from this separation. You will retain only what you inherited from your family, not what you and your husband established together.”

Pansy looked up at Hermione, who gave her a nod to answer. She stood and spoke her mind. “Madam, my husband built his fortune on his own. I merely attended an event every now and then when it was appropriate for me to be there. Seeing as how he himself built his fortune he should be the one to keep it. He did, after all, trade in his marriage for it, so I have no wish for any part of it. I want only an end to this union and revert to my maiden name again. Nothing more.”

She sat down. The panel looked about and Pansy saw several shrug their shoulders. The older woman who sat on the center spoke. “With that being said, Mr. Parish will retain all properties in his name, including gifts and jewels other than those his wife brought with her on their marriage from the Parkinson estate. No settlement or maintenance will be given and at this time the ministry of magic hereby considers your marriage severed.” Pansy looked over to Hermione and smiled, a large burden now lifted from her shoulders. “To refer to your maiden name again, Mrs. Parish you need only file the proper papers with the Ministry once the parchments of marital dissolution have been processed. Good luck to you both. This hearing is concluded.” 

The panel filed out. Pansy thanked Hermione and the two women left the courtroom. As Pansy sat on a bench Hermione went to get the papers to change her name. She wanted everything done as soon as possible. 

She saw a shadow move near her feet and look up at her side. Jason stood there looking down at her. For a long moment Pansy said nothing, she just looked at the man she had once been married to. 

When he spoke it was soft and low, but Pansy heard it. “I only ever wanted to give you what you wanted.” He said. 

“I know Jason. I know. Please don’t think I didn’t appreciate it, because I did appreciate it. I just wanted you more then pretty things.” 

He nodded and looked about. In the years he had forgotten how to speak to her so all he said was. “I wish you well Pansy, but at least believe that I did love you. I never stopped even if it seems like I did.” She nodded. She knew he meant it. 

He turned and left. Hermione arrived a moment later and the two ladies left the ministry. Pansy returned to Ron’s house. It was hers too, he had told her. Two weeks ago when she said she had left Jason, he asked her to move in. Pansy was willing to find a flat of her own, not wanting to intrude on his privacy but Ron would hear none of it. He wanted her to live with him. 

Together they moved her belongings in, while Hermione had begun her divorce. It was easy since she didn’t have much. Her clothes were basic since she opted to leave move of the expensive ball gowns at the manor. Jason had bought them to wear to ministry parties or benefits so she had no use for them. She did have her own collection of books and Ron happily gave her a guest room to change into a library. He was comforted at seeing her toiletries in the bathroom next to his. He loved seeing her photos alongside his around the house. It had truly become a home with Pansy living there. 

When he was called to the animal infirmary at odd hours of the night, she would go with him if he needed the help. She also took to making him small meals if it was a time consuming situation. She was ever supportive of him and for a moment he wondered if she was like this with Jason, but soon realized that Jason made no effort to spend time with her as he did. Ron always made sure to return her kindness in any way he could. 

He made her breakfast in bed frequently, and took her flying anytime he could. He loved to fly and having Pansy on his broom with him was a joy indeed. What really made her feel good was his attentiveness. Ron had a habit of stealing kisses and caresses at random hours of the day. He would run back from the infirmary and down the hall. Pansy thinking something would be wrong would rush to meet him, but instead would find herself in a dip nearly to the floor and locked in a half minute snog right there in the hallway. He would then stand her back up and run back to the infirmary while she giggled in the hall. 

For Pansy and Ron life was very good indeed. Pansy was at a place in her life where she had always dreamed of being. She was in a loving relationship with a man who valued her above all else. Ron had a woman who respected him and saw the man he was. He didn’t need a huge house or tailored clothing, a high social standing or a fortune. He only needed a content life with a wonderful woman. Pansy in his life made him feel complete. He loved her.


	8. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: two years later  


* * *

Two years later:  
Pansy eased down the hall to the nursery. She thought she heard the baby and woke to check. She noticed Ron wasn’t in bed and wondered if an intern called him into the infirmary.

She peered into the nursery and saw Ron sitting in the rocker, holding two month old Demitria in his arms. The bundle of pink in his arms was dwarfed by his frame, but the gentleness in the way he cradled her always touched Pansy’s heart.

“We must not wake mum, she’s really tired.” Pansy eased her hair away from her ear to hear as Ron spoke. “You are a blessing indeed, but a tiring blessing.” Pansy smiled. 

“I love your mum, do you know that? Can you tell?” Ron asked his daughter even though she had fallen asleep. Pansy held her fingers over her laugh. 

“I still can’t believe sometimes how great my life is. It seems like just a short time ago that I first held her in my arms. She was just as precious to me then as both of you are now.” Ron leaned down and kissed his daughter’s pitch black hair. “Now she’s my wife and mine alone. I don’t have to share her with anyone.” He let out a sigh. “It hurt to have to let her go back to him.” Pansy listened intently as Ron eased his daughter back into her crib.

“Oh my little girl, you have no idea how many times I cried when she left knowing she was going back to him.” Pansy felt a tear fill her eye. “Now I have her and you.” He said looking into the crib. “You both make my life worth living.”

Pansy let her tears fall into her smile. Tip toeing back to her bed, she waited for Ron. This was all she ever wanted in her life, a man who loved her beyond anything. When he joined her a short while later she cuddled close to him, smiling as sleep took them both.

The End


End file.
